Entre libros y sonrisas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿En que momento empezó a interesarse por él? Yuto se hizo la pregunta pero simplemente no había podido evitar ver esa hermosa sonrisa y el como sus ojos brillaban de emoción con cada palabra. Era imposible de ignorar de él, de Yuya. [Yaoi]


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Al fin pude terminar de escribir! Verán... Estaba haciendo unas cosillas personales y como aún no tengo la fuente de poder para mi computadora pues no he tenido mucha inspiración y realmente me da un poco de flojera el subirlo por el celular pero como no tengo otra opción, algún día me tendré que acostumbrar._**

 ** _¡Hasta que se me ocurrió escribir algo! Y este fue el hermoso resultado de ello. Cada día estaba emocionada por escribirlo y escoger las palabras correctas. Para al fin poder publicarlo._**

 ** _Espero que les guste. Y sin hacernos esperar más..._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

¿En que momento empezó a interesarse por él?

Es algo que él podía recordar a la perfección. Fue en una de esas veces en las que daba por terminadas sus clases e iba a la biblioteca de su escuela. Buscaba un buen libro y se lo llevaba a casa durante todo el fin de semana. Era una rutina que estaba acostumbrado. Al encontrar el libro perfecto alzó su mano para tomarlo pero no contó con que una mano más apareciera.

Ambos soltaron el libro provocando que este cayera. Lo primero que vio fue un par de curiosos ojos rojos. Su cabello de curioso color bicolor, rojo con verde, le daba un parecido a un jitomate. Al verlo, una pequeña sonrisa fue lo que lo cautivó más. Veía como se agachaba y tomaba el libro en sus manos, con cuidado lo dejó en el mismo lugar.

"Lo siento, no sabía que tomarias ese libro también puedes tenerlo"

Y vio como el chico se alejaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Algo en el lo había cautivado, no sabía si habían sido sus curiosos y raros ojos o la manera en que él le había sonreído. No podía dejar de pensar en ese día y en ese chico. Había tomado el libro ese día pero no había podido concentrarse al recordarlo. De alguna manera quería verlo, ansiaba verlo.

Cuando llego el Lunes volvió a ir a la biblioteca después de clases, teniendo la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo.

Y así fue...

Lo encontró en una de las mesas más apartadas leyendo un libro, al pasar a su lado se encontró con una sonrisa mucho más hermosa y grande. Podía jurar que pudo ver como sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra que leía. Decidió hablarle, tomo el libro en sus manos y lo puso en la mesa, vio como este dejo su libro a un lado y lo miro.

-El viernes también querías este libro, debiste llevartelo pero gracias por dejarmelo -Su voz un poco dura salió de su garganta.

Vio como la sonrisa del chico se amplió más y tomo el libro en sus manos.

-No te preocupes por ello pero gracias por traerlo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Yuya, Sakaki Yuya

-Yuto, Rebellion Yuto

-Mucho gusto Yuto...

-Lo mismo Yuya

-¿Disfrutaste del libro?

-Fue lo mejor -Mintió.

Una voz linda y delicada había escuchado. Un día que había cambiado su vida.

Cuando menos se imagino, caminaba todas las mañanas a su lado. Se encontraban a la hora del almuerzo e iban juntos a la biblioteca. Cada día compartían comentarios, libros, sonrisas y tiempo. Yuto en ese tiempo descubrió que Yuya estudiaba en su mismo año pero de un grupo diferente. Le gustaba ayudar a los niños jugando con ellos, haciendo trucos de magia o contandoles muchas historias y le disgustaba las personas brabuconas, las personas que se aprovechaban de los sentimientos de los demás y los que mentian. Siempre sonreía, una gran sonrisa siempre aparecía en su rostro y cuando lloraba se ponía sus googles, hasta llenarlos completamente de sus lágrimas, aunque cuando sucedía eso prefería alejarse, cosa que Yuto nunca se lo permitió.

Y por alguna razón, todo eso le gustaba a Yuto. Escuchaba con atención sus historias y prestaba atención a todas las facetas de Yuya. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho al verlo sonreír. Le dolía cuando lo veía llorar, quería abrazarlo cuando lo veía así. Algunas veces se contenía y prefería apoyarlo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Un nuevo sentimiento estaba naciendo en su frío y duro corazón, a palabras de él. Sus mejillas se encendían cuando se acercaban un poco más. Simplemente, era imposible enojarse con el pero aunque guardaba en lo más profundo esos sentimientos por su querido amigo, no podía evitar los celos cuando veía que alguien se le acercaba de más. Así pasaba el tiempo, así pasaban los sentimientos y así Yuto sentía algo más profundo por Yuya. No podía ni quería ocultar sus sentimientos pero...

-¿Que hacemos aquí Yuto?

-Es una sorpresa...

El miedo lo estaba carcomiendo pero era más el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo. Trago duro, tomo aire una última vez y empezo hablar. Probablemente este sería su último momento juntos. Probablemente, ese sería su último día con él.

-Se podría decir que es un pequeño escondite, aquí vengo cada fin de semana a leer los libros que sacó de la biblioteca

Yuya prestaba atención, miraba a su alrededor, ciertamente era un lugar demasiado lindo, muy tranquilo y no había nadie alrededor. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña, fue cuando ambos se detuvieron.

-Yuya, ¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos?

-Si, ambos tiramos el libro aquella vez

Yuya río pero Yuto se quedo callado, sacó un largo suspiro y se volteó dando la espalda a Yuya.

-En realidad te mentí, no pude leer el libro, estaba metido en otras

-Bueno, no le veo lo malo...

Yuto trago duro, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, podía sentirlo.

-Fue por otra cosa que no me pude concentrar pero antes de seguir con la historia, ¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo sin importar lo que pase?

-Claro que seguiría siendo tu amigo Yuto, sea lo que digas estaré a tu lado

Al escuchar las palabras que quería, se volteó. Yuya aún mantenía aquella sonrisa en su rostro, Yuto no quería sentirse culpable, no quería que esa hermosa sonrisa se fuera de su rostro, no quería ser el causante de su tristeza pero simplemente creía ya no aguantar.

-No me pude concentrar por tu culpa... -Dijo un poco nervioso.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en tu sonrisa, en tu mirada y en tu voz de aquel día, de alguna manera ansiaba verte hasta el lunes -Arrugo su propia camisa, sentía como su corazón golpeaba con mucha más fuerza su pecho, podía sentir un calor en sus mejillas. -Ansiaba verte y te encontré en la biblioteca, tu sonrisa y tus ojos brillando con emoción con cada palabra hacían brincar mi corazón -Empezó a caminar hasta acercarse a Yuya, este no retrocedía, mantenía su mirada en Yuto -Gracias por ser mi amigo, agradezco mucho el conocerte, el saber que es lo que te gusta y lo que te disgusta, conocer como eres cuando ríes y cuando lloras, un ser lindo de actitud y un ser noble y bondadoso -Pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Yuto, el final de sus palabras se acercaba. -Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho cuando te veía reír, quería golpear a todos los que te hacían llorar pero sobre todo tenía celos cuando alguien a parte de mi se te acercaba...

Yuya lo miraba sorprendido, queria hablar pero la insistencia de Yuto en sus palabras lo mantenia callado, queria saber que más tenía guardado, ansiaba saber más.

-No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en todo este tiempo, no quiero dejar de ver tu hermosa sonrisa, no quiero dejar de ver todas tus hermosas acciones -Con cuidado tallo sus ojos, las lágrimas ya no le dejaban ver. -Pero simplemente lo que tengo aquí guardado -Señaló su corazón. -Ya no lo puedo esconder más.

Caminaron un poco más hasta dejar a Yuya entre un árbol y su propio cuerpo, podía sentir la calidez que el cuerpo del otro desprendía. Tomó el rostro de Yuya con sumo cuidado y posó su frente contra la de Yuya. Podía sentir la respiración calmada de Yuya, podía sentirlo.

-Ya no puedo guardar estos sentimientos, siento que si no te los digo yo me volveré loco -Vio una última vez sus hermosos ojos, cerró los suyos, no quería ver la cara de decepción al saber -Me gustas queda muy corto para ti Yuya, en realidad te amo a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocernos, podría decir que esto sería un amor a primera vista

Y al fin había podido dejar salir esas palabras, el silencio se había hecho presente entre ellos. Pequeñas lágrimas habían empezado a salir de sus ojos, fue cuando sintió como la tímida mano de Yuya limpiaba esas pequeñas lágrimas que habían empezado a bajar por sus mejillas.

-Yuto, ¿Puedes abrir tus ojos? -Yuya hablo con calma, pero al ver que este no quería sonrió un poco más, subió sus manos a las mejillas del otro. -¿Es lo que realmente sientes por mi?

Yuto sólo movió su cabeza afirmando, sentía que si hablaba rompería a llorar. Escucho como Yuya soltó una pequeña risita acompañado de pequeñas caricias a sus mejillas. Yuya se sentía demasiado seguro por las palabras que iban a salir de su boca

-Los sentimientos con los que me describiste son demasiado hermosos pero tu no te quedas atrás, tus hermosos ojos, tu hermosa sonrisa y tus hermosos sentimientos son lo que te hace ser lo más hermoso que he conocido -Acerco un poco más sus rostros -Y aún así yo te seguiré aceptando tal y como eres Yuto, porque los sentimientos que guardo en mi corazón son los mismos que tú guardaste todo este tiempo

Y sin dejarle responder pegó sus labios con los de Yuto. Era un beso suave y delicado, Yuto pegó un brinco al sentir aquel tímido contacto con Yuya, podía sentir como Yuya lo pegaba más a él, como sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y revolvia un poco los cabellos de su nuca. Sus labios se movían lentamente, ambos seguían la danza de sus labios, sus manos se posaron con timidez en la cintura del contrario. Cuando pudieron separarse, Yuto al fin volvió abrir sus ojos, veía los brillantes ojos de Yuya, podía verlo sonreír.

Las palabras de felicidad no podían salir de su boca, pudo sentir como Yuya jugaba con el cabello de su nuca.

-Te amo Yuto y estos sentimientos por ti son tan reales como los que tu tienes por mí, porque gracias al tiempo que hemos estado juntos me di cuenta de tus hermosas facetas, no sabes cuánto me gustaría ser el primero y el único en conocer este lado lindo de ti -Los ojos de Yuya brillaban de emoción, podía ver como las mejillas de Yuto se coloreaban de un sutil rojo.

-Yuya...

-Me pondría celoso si alguien aparte de mi te viera, así que Yuto, déjame ser el único que vea todo de ti, déjame ser el único en todo, no solamente como un novio, si no como tu mejor amigo, como tu amante, como todo...

Yuya volvió a pegar su frente con la de Yuto, podía sentir de nuevo aquel cálido aliento. Por alguna razón Yuto no podía dejar de ver los labios de Yuya, tan carnosos y suaves, tenía tantas ganas de morderlos y volverlos a besar, se impresionó de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Pero quizá no era el único, Yuya no podía dejar de rozar sus labios con los contrarios, quería volver hacerlo, ansiaba volver hacerlo.

-¿Me permitirias ser todo eso si tu me prometes lo mismo?

Sin esperar más Yuya volvió a besarlo con más alegría, con más intensidad, Yuto podía sentir como una desbordante felicidad había llegado a su cuerpo. Podía sentir como entre cada beso pequeñas risitas salían de ambos, dulces caricias se repartían. Una vez que volvieron a separarse, Yuya se safo y tomo la mano de Yuto.

-¡Vamos Yuto!

-¿Eh?

Con una sonrisa empezó arrastrar a Yuto dentro de la cabaña, este sin decir nada se dejó hacer mientras le regresaba una sonrisa. Al entrar Yuya volvió a sonreír, con una gran sonrisa, Yuto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir las manos de Yuya enredarse en su cintura. Detras de ellos cerraron la puerta dejando una última vista a lo que estaban haciendo, compartiendo un beso más.

¿Gracias a él cambio su vida? ¡Oh si! Y de que manera, agradecía cada avance que daban, agradecía el día a día con él. Eran muy densos, en especial Yuya quería darle besos un poco subidos en algún lugar público, remarcando que ahora era suyo y Yuto un poco apenado se lo permitía.

Caminaban agarrados de la mano cada día, compartian más tiempo con el otro, compartian alegrías, celos o enojos. Las sonrisas de cada uno crecía cada vez más con el tiempo pero sobre todo el amor que cada uno tenía por el otro, era infinito, cada día descubrían un detalle más, una razón más para amarse.

Regresaban a la cabaña, a su pequeño secreto, para compartir momentos de tranquilidad, para disfrutar de un buen libro o de las dulces caricias que ambos se repartían.

Realmente la historia que había empezado por casualidad, por obra del destino, por aquel libro que ambos iban a tomar esa tarde en la escuela, por eso sus vidas habían cambiado para bien...

-Yuya~ -Yuto se sintió más nervioso al sentir los labios de Yuya en su cuello.

-Vamos Yuto, sólo dejate llevar -El nombrado hablo con gracia mientras volvía pegar sus labios en su cuello y acariciaba su cintura.

-Debo concentrarme a estudiar o no podré concentrarme al examen de mañana

Yuya podía sentir como entre sus brazos temblaba y se revolvia en sus brazos, sonreía con malicia ante la vista que tenía.

-Si pero me molesta un poco que le prestes un poco más de atención al libro que a mi

Y volvió a pasear sus manos por el pecho de Yuto y volver a besarle el cuello, quien no pudo evitar temblar y jadear un poco. Río divertido, tal vez un poco de distracción no le caería mal.

Veía como Yuto quería volver a decirle que no le molestará pero el fue más rápido. Tomó sus labios y así su pequeño plan para distraerlo estaba funcionando.

Y así su historia empezaría...

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Realmente me emocioné mucho al escribirlo! El escoger estas hermosas palabras para hablar de ellos, van a provocar que me enamoré más de ellos. Y así seguiré escribiendo más de ellos dos y si puede ser posible escribir de otros dos._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" El Link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 21 de abril de 2017_**


End file.
